cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Spdaes Sleck
This article is about the trolls' Jagk Nore. For the instance of Jagk that appears in the pre-scratch kids' session, see Jack Noir. , , clocks|music = |aka = Jagk Nore}}Spdaes Sleck, '''also known as '''Jagk Nore, is the badass leader of the Midight Crewd. Biography Session Because Sollecks Copter edited Sburb, the residents of Durst were forced to wear bee costumes instead of the session's prototypes. Jagk killed the queen over this, taking her crown for himself but rejecting her bee-ring. He outlawed bee costumes on Durst, which most residents of Durst were happy with, with the exception of Rubs Juice. Rubs Juice was then mind controlled by Vrasky Sekret into killing Petpeta for trying to daddy Kraket Vantage and turning him into a furry. Jagk sympathised with someone being forced to wear a costume, and went off to the Land of Bloob and Clouns to help him, crashing in to Smupp8deadsprite^2 on the way. While Petpeta and Kraket fought, Jagk stabbed her, justly killing her. This started his BFF friendship with Kraket, who gave him a friendship bracelet. Jagk and Kraket continued to explore the session, and being good friends. When Kraket tries to help Papaya at frog breeding, Jagk deals with some rude trolls Kobobo Obobob and Eridumb Ambora. Kobobo wants to introduce a fruity pebbles universe, which Jagk destroys. Eridumb begs for a hate daddy, which Jagk agrees to be. He then locks up Eridumb in his decka cards, never to be seen again. Exile Spdaes Sleck ran an underground horse race track, which was destroyed by . Seeking revenge, Spdaes Sleck left with the rest of the Midight Crewd to the to heck up those . After checking on Eridumb in his chest of continents, he spun in place until ran into his knife. He then cut up and forced to transform his corpse into a skin suit. Sleck wore this suit to disguise himself as and left to play poker with . The disguise worked long enough for Sleck to win the card game and kill him. Sleck then stole 's chickens, eating one of them alive. He then removed all the pins out of 's doll, transporting him to a timeline where all members of were alive, preparing for a faceoff against the rest of the Midight Crewd. The other members of the Crew shot him, mistaking him for . After he took off the suit, Vrasky came by to punish him, stabbing one eye with her cigarette holder and the other eye with her cigarette. Sleck then inserted all of the Felt pins into the Doll juju, save for 's, sending him back to his original timeline, where the Hedgemann Brutus and Rubs Juice have also died. He replaces his eyes with Brutus' and then takes a crowbar out of , who randomly jumped into this part of the timeline. Sleck appears behind , who he then knocks out with the crowbar. Rubs Juice attacks Sleck in rage, but Sleck stabs Rubs Juice before he manages to do anything effective. Sleck then kills with bombs he takes from Rubs Juice's corpse. He threatens into opening 's safe, then kills him as well. He enters, but is soon whipped and locked in by . He finds a secret compartment on the floor, leading to a stairway. He falls down these stairs, having never been warned of their danger, where he finds the troll's victory door. Sleck steps through the door and enters a post-apocalyptic earth. He stabs Peargrain Memicant and the roller coaster base. He enters and flies into the sky. When the base lands, he tries to kill Waynerd Vagibong, only to be interrupted by the basketball base. The Billards Maniak proceeded to beat them both up, taking Spdaes' crowbar, and proceeded into the Froge Temple. In the desert sand, Spdaes discovered a fenestrated wall, which he turns on. Personality and Traits Jack Noir never had the strongest morals, but Sleck seems to have lost whatever sense of honor Jack had in the first place. While Jack at least respects his tools, Sleck stabs his knives with each other. His violence has also become even more demented, as the whole "skin suit" thing proves. makes explicit note of this. Following along with the general pattern of the corruption, Sleck gained a childish understanding of social interaction, blushing when he thinks of his "hatedaddy" 8, and talks about how cute his best friend is that gave him a friendship bracelet. Instead of Scottie Dogs, Sleck keeps tiny hams.Category:Midight CrewdCategory:Carapacians Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters Category:Exile